A Threat Born of Darkness
by The Happy Rabbit
Summary: Megatron threatened to terminate Starscream, or that's what he said but his true plans may spell doom for all the Transformers... SSxM SWxM SSxSW


I am addicted to Transformers Prime. Its official! I hate Starscream though... does anyone else think that he looks like a femme gone wrong? I love the plot though and with the ending of the last episode "Out Of His Head" I couldn't help but come up with this. And I suppose I better put a word in for The Starscream because she gave me enough courage to actually go ahead with it so...Thanks!

So yeah, this is kinda dark, and twisted this plot and yeah... I have no idea where it came from.

Summary: Megatron threatened to terminate Starscream, or that's what he said but his true plans may spell doom for all the Transformers.

Universe: Transformers Prime

Characters: Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, ?

Other Characters: Knockout, Breakdown and I suppose the Autobots... and the humans... defiantly Jack even if he can be a wuss.

Warnings: Slash, death, torture, rape, absolute random shit...that sort'ove stuff.

Chapter Word Count: 2,407

Total Word Count: 2,407

* * *

><p>Starscream spat and hissed and screeched and cried and, more importantly, begged; all the things he normally done when faced with an enraged Megatron. But this time was different.<p>

Megatron was tired of the seeker's betrayals, tired of his backstabbing. Starscream needed to know his place and that was beneath Megatron. The flier had to understand that no force in the universe could destroy the Mighty Megatron, especially not now while his spark, what was left of it, was infused with Dark Energon.

A long thin claw snagged a wire in his wrist and Megatron growled a warning down at the struggling jet. Starscream whimpered, as he tried to curl further into himself but Megatron's grip on his face was unyeilding and only tightened. Soundwave was waiting out side his qaurters as he had been told to do. The blank screen that made up his triangular face blank if it were not for Megatron's reflection. He could see his repaired body, no doubt only repaired because of Soundwave's constant nagging. Starscream was too much of a fool to either silence Soundwave or work with him.

Starscream whimpered again when Megatron stopped to examine his loyal subordinate. His legs bent at the knees with his heels dragging after his body, half heartily trying to curl up. Megatron ignored him in favour of addressing Soundwave.

"Soundwave," He growled, "Next time I am absent, you are to be left in charge."

The silent mech made no sign of hearing but Megatron knew he had, they were bonded mates after all. They knew the others thoughts, the others feelings, the others pain. Megatron was the only one who had ever been granted the honour of seeing his face, of hearing his voice and that made him proud. Soundwave straightened when the thought filtered across the bond, only a little but enough. Megatron smirked. But then there was the downside to the bond, they could feel everything the other felt if it was not blocked fully and Megatron knew of one of Soundwave's very few desires. True, he had always baulked at the idea of giving Soundwave that one desire, that one crude want, but the truth was Megatron could understand it and even shared it. They had never acted upon it, deciding that it would cause complications with the troops. Now, however, they had the perfect opportunity.

Megatron looked down at the unusually quiet form of Starscream. He could see one optic ridge peeking out through his claws, red light reflecting off it from Starscream's optic. Looking down the slim body Megatron shivered as a new feeling overcame the rage. Soundwave mirrored his reaction, a flicker of excitement and gratitude dancing across the bond.

When Megatron said that he was going to execute Starscream, he had meant that no one would most likely ever see him again, didn't mean he was going to kill him. Seekers had other uses afterall.

Starscream shifted, his thin fingers gripping Megatron's wrist. "Me-Megatron?"

Soundwave used a recording of a chuckle that sounded very much like Megatron's own and Starscream cringed. On command, the doors behind Soundwave opened and Megatron dragged his Air Commander into his qaurters, Soundwave walking beside him. When he was close enough, he hauled the jet up and flung him onto the berth. Sparks flew as Starscream's body made contact with the metal surface and he screeched in shock as his back hit the wall, wings flattening against his back. His optics were wild darting between Soundwave and Megatron.

"Please! I-I there was no brainwave activity! You were as good as dead!"

Megatron growled and Starscream stopped, bringing a thin spindly arm up in front of himself.

Megatron turned to Soundwave as the doors locked with a beep. "I have brought you home a pet, Soundwave, do have fun with it." and with that he sat down on his desk, pulling out a cube of energon from the drawer and watched with glittering optics.

Starscream frowned, confused, before his optics opened in realisation. "No!" He yelled as Soundwave stalked forward. He tried to scrambled backwards but their was no room to do so. "No! You can't! Stay away from me!"

Megatron purred as Soundwave unleashed his tentacles and used them to easily pin the panicking jet, wrapping two around his wrists and holding them against the wall above the jet's head and two wrapping around his upper thighs and pinning them open. His hands roamed down the slim frame as Starscream's chest heaved with each intake. Megatron shivered as Starscream arched, Soundwave purring gently. Slipping finger tips in armour seems and joints Soundwave teased the jet. Megatron couldn't help noting that Starscream hadn't said anything, not anything coherent anyway, since Soundwave had touched him. Wasn't Starscream normally vocal about things he didn't want? Or was Soundwave just that good? A swell of pride through the bond and Soundwave sent a flicker of amusement.

:It appears we got him at the right time: Soundwave said and Megatron frowned, not understanding. :Seekers are breeders, yes, but if they were in condition to breed all the time they would overheat. As it turns out, Starscream's body is ready to conceive: Megatron smirked realising that this was going to be so much easier then he had anticipated. Soundwave agreed with him. :Starscream is in heat: He clarified.

Starscream, totally oblivious to the conversation, was moaning loudly as talented servos travelled across the expense of his wings. Soundwave shifted his position, seating his knees either side of the jet's thighs and he brought a servo down to rub at the jet's crotch plate.

"So submissive..." Megatron commented absently. Starscream's optics flashed but a finger stroking a delicate wing flap silenced any words, if any were to be formed, from coming forth. Megatron chuckled. "Do you like that Starscream?" a long, hearty moan was his only response as his interface cover slid aside. "Would you like to live, Starscream? To live as my and my mate's consort?" Another moan and Megatron grunted. "You don't deserve such an honour you pathetic piece of scrap!"He took another casual sip of his cube.

Soundwave chuckled as Starscream only moaned louder, hips thrusting up as a finger stroked the rim of his valve. Soundwave moved slightly so the Megatron could get a clear view of the Seeker's opening and he hummed in approval. The seeker looked tight, and wet. Clear liquid flowed freely from the opening as the lips clenched and quivered as the finger went round, and round. Megatron could feel a wave of heat and tingling in his lower abdomen at the sight. Soundwave purred again and pushed the tip of his digit into the opening.

Megatron watched his reaction, unsure of what it was. Soundwave drew back the screen revealing his finely detailed face plates and thin lips. Sharp ruby optics dulled in arousal. Megatron hadn't seen him so undone in quite some time. Another flash of heat and Soundwave stopped, ignoring the shrill keen and the bucking jet.

"My Lord," Soundwave tilted his helm. "Shall we spark him tonight? Or are we waiting?" Megatron pondered that for a moment and Soundwave continued. "If we do it tonight, he will not be so quick to try and run off. And his heat will only last for a few days and it will be harder to spark him."

Megatron ignored him in favour of opening his drawer again and pulled out a small chip after some fishing around. "This will help us control him." Soundwave nodded and the jet keened louder, trying to rub his lower regions against the mech atop him. "May as well spark him now Soundwave, why wait? He seems to not really care at the moment." As if in agreement, Starscream hissed and arched.

"Seekers can only carry one spark at a time, my Lord." Soundwave said cautiously. He was Megatron's mate but that didn't mean he could not anger the mech.

Megatron grit his dentals. Traditionally, it was the dominant mech that would impregnate the bearing mech first but Megatron was not sure how the Dark Energon would effect the process. Soundwave frowned also, a servo absently stroking down Starscream's front to calm him.

"Is he medically fit to bear?"

Megatron was caught off guard and snarled, Soundwave instinctively bowing his helm. "No, I made sure not to damage him when I intercepted him on his assault of Prime!" Then, like a storm, a rage overcame him and he roared, firing the cube across the room where it smashed above Starscream's helm, splashing all over the Seeker. Memories came flooding back and he paced the room. "I had the perfect opportunity to kill him! Prime was wounded, lying in the dirt like the weakling he is!"

Soundwave clicked his glossia, staring at the spilled energon before flicking out his glossia to lick it up "Megatron, Prime is nothing. We can kill him soon enough. Besides, you will have another thing to hold over him soon."

Megatron rounded on him. "And what is that?"

Soundwave placed his servo over Starscream's chest plates, giving them a slight nudge and they parted. Blue flickering light glowed from the exposed chamber, bathing Soundwave in light. "You will have an heir to carry on your legacy."

Megatron visible shrank, the anger evaporating. A smirk coming across his face. "Yes..."

Soundwave took that as a cue to lift Starscream away from the wall and prop the moaning jet against his front, the jet's legs straddling his hips. The invitation was clear and Megatron growled as he released his pressurised spike and stalked forward. He crawled over the pair, Starscream moaning louder as the Warlord's shadow engulfed him. Megatron inserted a finger into Starscream's valve, twirling and scooping before pulling it out, coated in fluid and lifted the jet up so that his rear port was accessible. He used the fluid to fill Starscream's port with lubricant. He kissed Soundwave over the jet's shoulder as he pulled his finger out with a pop.

"I wouldn't want you to miss the fun, he is ours to with as we please." He mummed into Soundwave's audio as the telepath moaned, releasing his own spike.

Megatron reached down to coat the thick member of his mate in Starscream's fluids before binging it to the entrance of Starscream's port and gently pushed it in. Starscream and Soundwave arched at the sensation, the seeker nearly screaming as he was stretched around Soundwave's girth. Megatron hummed in appreciation of their expressions and noises as he lined himself up with Starscream's valve. Kissing Soundwave again he snapped forward, penetrating the quivering heat with force. Starscream cried out in what could only be pain as Megatron didn't even give him a chance to adjust. The Warlord growled at the tightness, the near agonising tightness and was shocked at his own reaction when his desire to dominate and own became too much for him and he thrust fast and deep. Soundwave mirrored his movements from beneath Starscream, hissing into Starscream's neck.

Starscream, who was certainly not aware of his actions, lived up to his name much to Megatron's amusement. His servos, now free as Soundwave was somewhat preoccupied, clawed at Megatron's broad shoulders, leaving long indents and scratches. He arced his body into Megatron's erratically. It was quite obvious that Starscream had never interfaced with two partners like this before and Megatron could see the flashes of fear sneaking through the lust filled haze. It only encouraged Megatron to thrust harder and deeper. Soundwave grunted beneath them as they found a rhythm; Megatron thrusts in, Soundwave pulls out.

Starscream, at some point, had started moaning again. The sounds broken and jiggy because of the powerful thrusts jerking him, it was funny to watch. Megatron smirked down at the strange expression on the jet's face, a mixture of pain and pleasure though it was obvious that it was more pleasure now. Megatron could feel the charge building, could feel Soundwave's too. Starscream's exposed spark was twirling faster and faster, energy crackling out like whips and connecting with Megatron's chest plates, looking for the spark behind them to complete the circuit and trigger the creation of a new spark.

Soundwave nodded at him over Starscream's shoulder, his expression echoing his pleasure. Megatron parted his chest plates revealing his broken spark and the slither of dark energon that powered him. The shard crackled with energy, strands whipping forwards towards Starscream's burning orb. Starscream cried out at the contact, arching up in pain and slamming their chests, and sparks, together. Megatron roared as overload crashed over him in one powerful wave of pleasure. Soundwave tumbled over the edge with him, his own cry of bliss escaping him. Starscream shrieked in overload, though it wasn't overly unpleasant.

Megatron gasped, fan sucking in air to cool his heated body as Starscream went limp, his body moulding around Soundwave's as his optics offlined and he fell into recharge. Soundwave shifted, retracted his spike and slid out from underneath the jet with ease. Megatron closed his chest plates, Starscream's hissing shut of their own accord, but not quick enough to deny Megatron the chance to see the new spark whizzing about his spark chamber. Soundwave grumbled something and wrapped a lazy arm around Megatron's neck and pulling the warlord down onto the berth. Soundwave arranged Starscream so that he was curled at their feet and Megatron chuckled darkly.

"I like the gift my Lord." Soundwave purred as he lay down beside his mate.

"Good. Now we must work on taming him." Soundwave smiled in glee. "Tomorrow, we shall announce his deactivation and you can check him over. I am somewhat glad that I did not end his miserable life, this has to be the most useful thing he has been able to fulfil as of yet."

Soundwave had already fallen into recharge and Megatron decided to follow him after he delicately attached the chip to Starscream's neck cables.

* * *

><p>So... yeah, weird and disturbing, but you guys have the final say. To be honest though, not much of the plot is really visible though there is a tiny, itty-bitty hint in there. The Starscream said I shall be a pro at making mad plots if I keep it up with those mad tiny bits of hints, though she did spot it straight away... Seriously? Is it THAT obvious?... I have threatened her so she won't divulge what she knows...I hope, she didn't seem at all frightened... Does any one know any blackmail material that I can use against The Starscream?<p> 


End file.
